


Naughty List

by spankingfemme



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9025081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spankingfemme/pseuds/spankingfemme
Summary: This fanfic is a one-shot for the Christmas Spankvent challenge ay Spanking_World! The prompt is from Ficwriterjet for the show Lucifer. The prompt:Lucifer - Chloe/Lucifer - At Christmas time Trixie starts a conversation with Lucifer about how Santa decides who's on the 'naughty list', and Lucifer bluntly tells Trixie that Santa isn't real. Chloe tries to cover and tells Trixie that Lucifer only said that because he's on the naughty list. Lucifer runs with that, and makes inappropriate innuendos for the rest of the day while he works with Chloe. By the end of the day Chloe is fed up enough to show him what happens to adults on the 'naughty list'.So there you have it *cracks knuckles* and off I go! LOL! ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FicwriterJet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicwriterJet/gifts).



> This fanfic is a one-shot for the Christmas Spankvent challenge ay Spanking_World! The prompt is from Ficwriterjet for the show Lucifer. The prompt:
> 
> Lucifer - Chloe/Lucifer - At Christmas time Trixie starts a conversation with Lucifer about how Santa decides who's on the 'naughty list', and Lucifer bluntly tells Trixie that Santa isn't real. Chloe tries to cover and tells Trixie that Lucifer only said that because he's on the naughty list. Lucifer runs with that, and makes inappropriate innuendos for the rest of the day while he works with Chloe. By the end of the day Chloe is fed up enough to show him what happens to adults on the 'naughty list'.
> 
> So there you have it *cracks knuckles* and off I go! LOL! ;)

 

 

Naughty List

 

            _Lucifer’s fists grabbed handfuls of the bed’s soft silken sheets ruining the visual of its pristine presentation as the sting radiated across his ass causing him to gasp at the unexpected bite of the thick leathered belt. A dull realization flooded through Lucifer then that Chloe’s proximity would not only cause him to be vulnerable to pain but that he would also feel it more acutely and in a prolonged fashion. Lucifer arched his back turning his head over his shoulder to give Chloe the whole of his shocked expression as he hissed in disbelief, “When I said you could spank me for being naughty, I didn’t think you’d take it so seriously!”_

_Chloe’s lips were pursed as she crossed her arms tightly across her form; the supple leather belt dangling loosely at her side. Her body was rigid as waves of irritation pulsed off of her depicting that she had long since come to her wits end. Chloe chided, “Lucifer, you’re either going through with this or you’re not. You’re always brandishing that you’re a man of your word, so prove it to me now; suck it up, and take what you offered to give me to make this right.”_

_Lucifer’s lashes fluttered with a barely restrained wince as her words hit him as hard as the first stroke of her belt. He would of course uphold his word, he always did. “Suck it up?” Lucifer stated softly in a question-like fashion almost as if he’d heard her wrong; that particular added bit had him pause a moment feeling a tad insulted that Chloe would assume he may be trying to weasel his way out of a bargain or lighten the impact of her intended ire. He had sensed she was upset with him on the elevator ride up to the lofty apartment above Lux, but he hadn’t fully realized just how upset she was until she had given him a glare and a quick nod of agreement snapping back a quick, ‘fine’ to his suggestive cheery come on._

_The word had carried a note of definitive harshness that Lucifer just now pieced together, “Detective…” His dark eyes bore into hers shifting back and forth as he took in her features and registered that she really was serious. He found himself swallowing hard as he continued, “I understand the need to reinstate the balance of one’s deeds, but…” Lucifer stopped seeing that Chloe was only getting more impatient with the interruption. He lowered his eyes turning away after giving an affirmative nod of acquiescence, “I am a man of my word. If you truly feel I deserve punishment for my actions, I won’t hinder you from carrying out the task.”_

_His acceptance was enough for Chloe to exhale out a clipped, “Good” although the implications of how this encounter would forever change their relationship poured through her mind. This inner turmoil dominated Chloe’s thoughts, however it did not slow her from acting. No sooner had the words left her lips did Chloe resume with bringing the belt down in a succession of well-timed slaps to the lower half of Lucifer’s ass letting go of her built up frustrations one lick at a time._

_Lucifer stiffened letting out small grunts of discomfort as he tried to take in exactly what was happening to him. If he were honest with himself, he hadn’t really expected Chloe’s arm to deliver such a wallop when he’d jokingly suggested this course of action (nor for her to actually take him up on the proposal.) What Lucifer had expected was another exasperated sigh to his continued sexual innuendo and jibes at Chloe’s expense. It had been a fun little game (not unlike most that he normally played with Chloe, but for some reason, it had especially set her off today.)_

            Christmas was around the corner, and Chloe, as a gesture of goodwill, had invited Lucifer to join Trixie and herself for a pancake breakfast before heading out to follow up a lead on a case they were working. The beginning of the tension between them had begun by what Lucifer had seen as an innocent yet truthful statement, “Santa? You don’t really believe in that sort of thing do you? All those gifts under your tree are guilt trips brought on by an increasing push of consumerism. It lends to a lovely toll of greed and envy I might add.”

            There had been a palpable silence that followed the stunned expression on Trixie’s face before her brow crinkled and the little girl shook her head in disbelief, “That’s not true! Mom!” Trixie shouted from the couch in the living room over to her mother. Chloe, who had been flipping the pancakes, whipped her head in the direction of the call unnerved by the urgency in her daughter’s tone and hurriedly moved the few steps over to where the two were conversing to ask in concern, “What is it Monkey?”

            Her daughter wore a visible frown as her imploring eyes lifted to Chloe’s approach, “Lucifer says Santa isn’t real. Is that true?”

            The admission took Chloe back as she blinked momentarily before fixing Lucifer with a glare, “Lucifer! How could you?”

            Lucifer blinked in notable confusion, “What? I’m doing the child a favor by telling her the truth.”

            Chloe’s eyes burned with a building heat as she just shook her head at him and turned back to Trixie, “Don’t listen to Lucifer; he’s just saying that because he’s getting a lump of coal for Christmas for being on the naughty list.”

            This seemed to placate and amuse the little girl as she giggled glancing gleefully at Lucifer.

            Lucifer scoffed, “Naughty list indeed. Everyone knows it’s the devil’s job to keep up with sinful deeds not some mythical fat man in a red and white suit.”

            Chloe sighed motioning to Trixie, “Go sit down at the table; breakfast is almost ready.”

            Trixie glanced at both her mother and Lucifer a moment before hopping off the couch and bounding into the kitchen.

            As the little girl raced off, Chloe’s jaw worked in agitation giving Lucifer one more glare for good measure before returning to the task of making breakfast.

            Chloe’s agitation with him only increased on the car ride over to question their most current lead as Lucifer made a Christmas themed joke about ‘ho, ho, hookers’ as they passed two working ladies on the street corner. It was the beginning of a slew of poorly made Christmas puns that Chloe had to endure.

            Lucifer smiled brightly as he leaned towards Chloe causing her frown to deepen and her hands to grip more tightly to the car’s steering wheel. The immediate withdrawal of eye contact from her made Lucifer cross his arms and rise up stiffly as he huffed, “Oh lighten up detective; you’ve been all doom and gloom since we left the department store.”

            Chloe fumed, “Telling the store clerk that you weren’t Santa, but you’d shimmy down her chimney with your well hung stocking was totally inappropriate! Don’t even get me started with trying to sneak in a kiss with that plastic mistletoe decoration when we first entered the scene!” She pulled the car to a stop in front of the station fixing him with a cool stare, “You need to start acting more professionally, Lucifer. You’re a consultant for the LAPD, and that means the way you present yourself reflects on law enforcement and especially me because I brought you in to the fold in the first place.”

            Lucifer blinked as one side of his mouth quirked into a smirk, “Well, I was only trying to get in the Christmas spirit. Isn’t that what you wanted? Besides, I didn’t see her complaining; I am quite irresistible after all.”

            Chloe’s eyes rolled as she let out an exasperated gust of air throwing the car door open and leaving the conversation to proceed into the prescient. She hurried through the doors not waiting for Lucifer to follow her and on some level hoping he’d wander off as he sometimes did. It was comforting to make it to her desk, and a small calm washed over her as Chloe slumped down into her chair eyeing the case file folder placed on her desk awaiting her arrival. The folder contained information on an at large suspect she’d called in to have his criminal record pulled as well as a BOLO (“be-on-the look-out”) put out the man from the statement given by the store clerk. If what the girl said was true, this man was their killer. Now all that remained was to fact check and devise where she would need to go next or rather where their killer would most likely be found.

            Her sights lifted from her case file to see Dan shuffling forward to sidle up beside her and lean against her desk. His gentle smile caused Chloe to visibly relax as he addressed her, “You doing alright?”

            Her chest heaved as she nodded, “Yeah; I’m just a bit distracted.”

            As if on cue Lucifer entered holding a coffee cup and wearing his typical smug smile. His eyes rested on Dan a moment, “Officer Douche, if you don’t mind moving aside… I’ve brought a little cup of Christmas cheer for the detective.”

            Dan’s face soured as he pushed off the desk turning back to speak to Chloe, “I just wanted to remind you that I promised Trixie I’d take her to the Christmas parade tomorrow morning, so I’m picking her up from the babysitter this afternoon to spend the night.”

            It had slipped Chloe’s mind that it was already the day before Christmas Eve. The realization was sobering, and Chloe just nodded her ascent before responding quietly, “Yeah, sure. No problem.” The fact that Dan taking Trixie with him so close to Christmas left her to feel a sinking feeling of emptiness, Chloe kept to herself doing her best to hide the feeling from her outward appearance. She couldn’t deny that sometimes she wished that she could forget her and Dan’s discrepancies just so the three of them could be a family once more, but that wasn’t going to happen… at least not any time soon. The wounds were far too deep and fresh.

            If Dan had noticed how bothered she was, he didn’t make mention of it choosing to depart without further comment. Of course both were caught up in their own thoughts and similar feelings on the matter, and as rude as Lucifer had been, his interruption was a welcoming reason for the two to part ways.

            Lucifer didn’t seem to notice either person’s distress as he set the steaming cup down on the desk in front of Chloe. Distracted by this new element, Chloe’s brow lifted to take in the contents as Lucifer pulled a can of whip cream out of the small bag he’d carried in with him as his smile broadened in that devious sort of way that usually followed a come on. Chloe braced herself, and sure enough, “I thought you might appreciate some chocolaty goodness topped with a little cream from me to you,” Lucifer’s grin lifted a little higher, and Chloe ignored the cream comment. She tiredly thanked him for the gesture feeling too drained to scold him further as she delved back into her case file.

            Chloe’s mouth parted as she read the report a dawning realization crossing her features as her mind made a sudden connection; she lifted her head, “I know where we need to go next.”

            The two hurriedly made their way back to the car as Chloe explained, “This guy Lucas… the store clerk said while dating him that she knew he’d taken odd jobs at the pier to make ends meet, but from the car he has registered under his name, he was rolling with more bank than any modest fisherman should.”

            “So you think this Lucas fellow is connected to the death of our junkie because…?” Lucifer’s attention was fixed on Chloe waiting for her to elaborate further.

            Chloe nodded as she continued, “Well, his record shows that he was brought in on charges of drug smuggling through the use of illegal immigrants to mule in cocaine a couple years back. Funny thing is, all charges were mysteriously dropped due to lack of evidence connecting him to the crime after the man carrying the capsules in his abdomen died due to a fatal overdose. The courts ruled that the case had insubstantial evidence with no testimony. Our same guy was then let go, scot-free. Coincidence? I think not.”

             The two sped down to a warehouse on the piers known to have recruited a few Latino gang members from the Norteños, a gang well known for their dealings in drug smuggling, as part of a prisoner reentry to society work release program. Although they didn’t make it past the front entrance before they were quickly greeted by an overweight, frantic, and sweating bald man in his mid-forties. The man forced a smile as his sights bounced between the two quickly settling on the badge that Chloe was now holding, “Good afternoon, LAPD, I’d like to take a few moments of your time to answer some questions about a man named Lucas Hernandez.”

            The man perceptibly paled as visible sweat drops formed on his upper lip and the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes seemed to strain under the weight of his impossibly stiff smile, “I… now is not a good time… I have business to attend to.”

            Lucifer swerved to step in front of the man clasping a hand on his shoulder, “My, you sure are sweating up a storm for a balmy 65 degree winter’s day.” He fixated on the man’s eyes hypnotizing him within the endless depths that only Lucifer could conjure out of a person as he purred, “Let’s not hurry off too quickly, surely you can manage a couple minutes to tell us just what’s so important that has you to _desire_ to depart our company post haste.”

            Spellbound by what he saw, the man’s jowls opened and closed like a fish out of water before he stumbled out, “I… I just want to keep my family safe.”

            Lucifer released his hold on the man’s shoulder straightening as he brushed his hands down his lapel as he took a step back and Chloe took a step forward concern written on her face, “Is your family in danger?”

            A tremor worked its way into the man’s hands as his eyes darted around the room noting a few workers eyeing him from across the way. He cleared his throat and shook the haze away as his brow crinkled in confusion over what he’d just blurted out. Trying to quickly recover the man clipped, “I… we’re going on a long trip to see family out of state for the holidays. I was merely referring to the drive,” he chuckled nervously, “Now… uh, if you’ll excuse me,” the man gave a timid bow as he quickly turned and bound away from Lucifer and Chloe who shared a look.

            Chloe took a bite of her sandwich as she stared across the table at Lucifer listening to him go on about himself and his recent forays at Lux which were often times (now included) more information than she wanted to know. Several hours later, the two had met back up again after Chloe had dropped Lucifer off at his bar, and she’d gone back to the office to dig a little deeper for any more clues to their perp’s whereabouts. Due to the holidays, the process of getting a warrant from a judge was moving at a snail’s pace, so now Chloe and Lucifer sat camped out at a mom and pop sandwich shop having a light dinner while waiting for the last rays of sun to dip out of the sky to bring on nightfall. Once it was dark, the two could circle back to the warehouse and do a little side investigation of the property.

            Trixie was already with Dan now, and Chloe’s thoughts drifted to think about her and what else she needed to do in preparation of Trixie’s return such as finish wrapping Christmas presents and stuffing Trixie’s stocking with candy and toys. Chloe and Dan had agreed to split the holiday where Dan would have her on Christmas Eve and Chloe would get Trixie back Christmas morning. Lucifer snapped his fingers, “Detective!”

            Chloe was knocked from her thoughts looking slightly dazed for a moment before regaining her wits and glancing over at Lucifer apologetically, “I’m sorry, what were you saying, Lucifer?”

            Lucifer pouted, “Apparently nothing of consequence.”

            Chloe frowned, “I’m sorry; please don’t take it personal, Lucifer. I’ve just got some things on my mind.”

            Lucifer’s demeanor shifted to concern, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

            Chloe smiled lightly as she gave a small shake of her head, “I’m alright, really.”

            A devious grin moved across his lips, “You know, they say sex is a great way to de-stress…”

            Cutting him off Chloe grimaced, “I’m not having sex with you, Lucifer.”

            He held up his hands in defeat, “Just a suggestive therapy, detective. It doesn’t have to be with me, it could be of the self-help variety… although I wouldn’t mind watching.”

            Chloe regarded him with both mild disgust and shock that he was mentioning wanting to watch her masturbate, but before she could respond, her car’s radio sounded out a crackled call for her, “Detective Decker, do you copy?”

            Her mouth hung agape a moment as she regarded Lucifer wanting to remark but instead choosing to dash towards the car to answer the dispatcher, “This is Decker; go ahead.”

            “Judge Drillmont has given you the go for your warrant. The document is being electronically sent now. Officers are in route to back you up. Please proceed with caution,” the officer on the radio informed.

            Chloe glanced up at Lucifer as she reiterated the news, “Looks like our investigation can be moved to more than the outside perimeter of the warehouse. Come on; we’ve been given the go ahead.”

            Hoping from his seat, Lucifer jumped in the car to join her as they sped off back down to the pier.

            They parked the car, and both proceeded cautiously towards the warehouse. Chloe drew her gun as they neared the entrance, “Lucifer, stay behind me,” she cautioned moving up to peer into the open bay. There was dim lighting towards the back of the building, and Chloe inched over to one of the lanes of racks as she stealthily crept down the expanse of the warehouse. She turned glancing over her shoulder intent to tell Lucifer to stay back only to realize that he was nowhere in sight. An immediate dread washed through Chloe as her eyes flitted in the near dark trying to make out his form only to see he’d move ahead of her in the opposite aisle.

            Chloe sprinted forward gaining ground until she was directly parallel to him in the other lane. She whispered harshly, “Lucifer! What are you doing?!”

            He turned a knowing smile on her as he held up a placating hand, “Not to worry detective; one of these gentlemen owes me a favor, and I’m about to collect. You said it yourself in the car that back up was at least ten minutes away. If I don’t do something, our man is going to escape punishment.”

            Chloe shook her head vigorously trying to maintain her quieted tone as she hissed, “No! You can’t just…” but Lucifer wasn’t listening as he turned and walked away from her.

            Lucifer losing all pretense of stealth boldly announced his arrival to the group of three men who were hastily yanking apart boxes and laying brown wrapped packages from the boxes into the sacks at their feet, “Good evening gentlemen! And Lucas! You, my friend, are the man of the hour.”

            The immediate response from all three men was to pull out their guns and aim them at Lucifer. One of the men nervously yelled at Lucas in Spanish, and Lucifer answered, “The police are going to be here sooner than you think compadre, but I’m a bargaining sort,” Lucifer sauntered closer ever confident in his demeanor as he came within a couple of feet from Lucas who now was holding the gun inches from his forehead.

            Lucas gave out a strangled chuckle, “Who do you think you are ese? Ain’t nobody making no deals with you! What’s stopping us from blowing your brains all over this here warehouse? I can shoot you, and we can be outta here in two minutes flat.”

            Lifting one brow Lucifer casually stated, “Is that so? But could you all make it out of the city before they were arrested for parole violation? You see, these men,” Lucifer motioned to the two nervous henchmen, “They have an alibi having to report back to their work release facility for the night,” he focused on the man to the left, “Isn’t that right Manuel. Smuggling weed across the border landed you in prison for two years, but I highly doubt the judge is going to be so lenient this time when murder is on the docket. You’ve been doing so well since your release, do you really want to do another several year stint taking the wrap with this loser?”

            Manuel’s face slackened, “Murder? I’m not going back to the clink for life! This was supposed to be an in and out deal; you’re on your own Lucas!” Taking flight, Manuel ran from the scene, and Lucas shouted after him, “Traitorous coward!” He turned his gun on Manuel preparing to shoot the fleeing man in the back, but Lucifer used the opportunity to slam his hand into Lucas’ arms causing him to instead fire into one of the bags that the men had been wildly stuffing upon Lucifer’s arrival. The satchel burst into a white cloud spraying cocaine all over Lucas and Lucifer as Lucifer tried wrest the gun from the other man’s hand.

            The other henchman worked to train his gun on Lucifer, and Chloe shouted as she stepped out from behind the rack, “LAPD! Drop it!” The other man seeing that her gun was honed in on him raised his hands in the air stiffly as his own gun clattered to the ground. Lucas’ surprise at Chloe’s arrival to the scene gave Lucifer the edge he needed to stomp the man’s foot and cause him to loosen his grip enough on the gun’s handle for Lucifer to knock the gun free and kick it across the floor out of reach. The sound of sirens could now be heard growing closer, and sensing defeat Lucas resignedly raised his hands in surrender.

            Lucifer simply smirked at Chloe slapping at the cocaine covering his jacket and sending a small flurry of dust into the air, “Well detective, who would have thought we’d be having a white Christmas in Los Angeles of all places?”

            After the other officers had swarmed the building and Lucas and his accomplice were arrested, Chloe filled in the reporting officer with her statement of the events that had proceeded their appearance. Another hour on the scene passed, and she was told to go home, but truth be told, the last place Chloe wanted to be was at home right now.

            She found Lucifer chatting up one of the CSI agents and cleared her throat to get his attention, and when he turned back to face her with his ever-present suave grin he proceeded to introduce her with a lascivious tone, “Detective Decker, this here is Mindy…” she cut him off, “I’m leaving. Either you’re coming with me, or you’re finding your own ride home.”

            Chloe didn’t leave time for Lucifer to answer as she spun on her heel and stormed off towards her car. Lucifer’s brow lifted in surprise motioning a silent hand signal to Mindy to call him as he grabbed a business card from his pocket and handed it to the girl before skipping off to catch up with Chloe’s rapidly retreating form.

            She had been irritated with his behavior before, but after seeing Lucas holding a gun to Lucifer’s head that could have met with very real repercussions of exactly what Lucas had threatened had left her heart thudding in her throat long after the adrenaline of the situation had faded, and they were no longer in danger. She’d ignored Lucifer upon the advent of reinforcement using the crime scene to engross herself in her work. It was often how she avoided negative feelings, but she found ignoring them now didn’t dampen them, it only delayed them.

            Once the two made it to her car, the quick jaunt across town was met with Lucifer ambling on about teamwork and how they’d yet solved another case. The word ‘teamwork’ only seemed to incense her further as she stepped on the gas barreling down the street the last mile to jerk to a stop in front of Lux.

            Lucifer sensing the hostility brewing in the air quieted leaving a pause of silence in the air before addressing Chloe, “You know, you can come up for a drink?”

            Chloe shook her head, “No… no, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She stared ahead now a multitude of mixed emotions running across her face.

            “Oh come on, detective. You can’t tell me that coming up to share a drink with me is less appealing than spending the rest of your evening holed up in an empty house?” Lucifer stated as if there really was no contest.

            Chloe was silent as the prospect of not only a lonely night but a lonely whole next day awaited her, and that maybe a drink would help calm her nerves or if nothing else help her sleep in since she wasn’t scheduled to return to work until the day after Christmas. She sighed and nodded her head, “One drink, Lucifer.”

            A wide smile broke across his face as he responded with a bubbly, “Excellent!”

            Moving the car around to the back where Lucifer’s private parking was, the two unloaded, and Chloe followed Lucifer into the club and over to his personal elevator leading up to his loft. She was still thinking on the events of the day along with Trixie’s absence when Lucifer nudged her playfully causing her to look over to him.

            Lucifer’s lip lifted in obvious satisfaction that he’d gotten her undivided attention, “Don’t look so dour, detective. You’ve been in a bad mood since we left your house this morning.”

            Chloe rolled her eyes shaking her head as her mind went back to the beginning of their day, but she chose not to comment further on the incident although Lucifer bringing it up wasn’t helping her to move past the culmination of everything he’d put her through today.

            Taking a note of amusement from Chloe’s reaction, “You’re not still mad about that Santa business are you?” When Chloe’s scowl only deepened, Lucifer laughed leaning in to state in a playful manner, “Well, being that from your admission I’m on the naughty list, if you’d like, you can give me a spanking to teach me a lesson.”

            Chloe turned a glare back on Lucifer ready to tell him off, but what she saw played across his features was that very same smug smile he’d given her right before he’d discarded her fervent warning in the warehouse. A rush of emotions filled her, and she gritted her jaw against her fury now at the worry he’d caused her. As always Lucifer thought he knew best and that life was just some big game. Even now he was taking her feelings for granted to tease her and flirt. Enough was enough she decided as she nodded her head and snapped, “Fine.”

            Lucifer blinked letting go of another chuckle as he lifted his brow in surprise not having expected an answer at all let alone an agreeable one. The doors to the elevator sprang open, and Lucifer walked off backwards with both hands splayed to either side displaying a winning smile, “Here we are then, so shall we engage in a drink first, or would you like to take this directly to the bed?”

            “Let’s do this before I change my mind,” Chloe bounded past him and across the flat to where his bed lay.

Lucifer more than thrilled with the prospect that he’d somehow managed to uncover a secret kink the detective held giddily followed her sliding his jacket off to hang it on the chair on his way more than excited to see how the sexy encounter would play out.

            Once they reached the bed, Lucifer kicked off his shoes and turned a beaming grin on Chloe as he stated in a sultry tone, “How do you want me?”

            Chloe did not share his enthusiasm. In fact she looked quite the opposite since she was dreading the encounter. She held out her hand as she stated in a deadpan fashion, “Take off your belt, and put yourself across the bed.”

            Lucifer purred as he undid and pulled the belt free from his pants, “Aren’t we all business! I like it when you take charge.”

            He handed her the belt and proceeded to start undressing when Chloe held up a hand, “No! Uh… don’t undress,” her eyes were averted to the ground and a small blush was blooming on her cheeks.

            This of course only made Lucifer chuckle as he turned towards the bed teasing, “Well you’ve got my belt, and my pants are already pooled around my ankles… they might not stay up on their own.”

            Chloe growled in exasperation, “Just bend over the bed, Lucifer.” He did so, and her eyes moved up to take in his ass prostrated perfectly across the bed. She sighed inwardly taking in that he was naked from waist to ankle; apparently Lucifer liked to go commando. She shook her head focusing on what she intended on doing as she moved around to Lucifer’s right side, raised the belt, and released it to let it crash down on his naked flesh with a deafening crack.

            Lucifer’s fists grabbed handfuls of the bed’s soft silken sheets ruining the visual of its pristine presentation as the sting radiated across his ass causing him to gasp at the unexpected bite of the thick leathered belt. A dull realization flooded through Lucifer then that Chloe’s proximity would not only cause him to be vulnerable to pain but that he would also feel it more acutely and in a prolonged fashion. Lucifer arched his back turning his head over his shoulder to give Chloe the whole of his shocked expression as he hissed in disbelief, “When I said you could spank me for being naughty, I didn’t think you’d take it so seriously!”

            Chloe’s lips were pursed as she crossed her arms tightly across her form; the supple leather belt dangling loosely at her side. Her body was rigid as waves of irritation pulsed off of her depicting that she had long since come to her wits end. Chloe chided, “Lucifer, you’re either going through with this or you’re not. You’re always brandishing that you’re a man of your word, so prove it to me now; suck it up, and take what you offered to give me to make this right.”

            Lucifer’s lashes fluttered with a barely restrained wince as her words hit him as hard as the first stroke of her belt. He would of course uphold his word, he always did. “Suck it up?” Lucifer stated softly in a question-like fashion almost as if he’d heard her wrong; that particular added bit had him pause a moment feeling a tad insulted that Chloe would assume he may be trying to weasel his way out of a bargain or lighten the impact of her intended ire. He had sensed she was upset with him on the elevator ride up to the lofty apartment above Lux, but he hadn’t fully realized just how upset she was until she had given him a glare and a quick nod of agreement snapping back a quick, ‘fine’ to his suggestive cheery come on.

            The word had carried a note of definitive harshness that Lucifer just now pieced together, “Detective…” His dark eyes bore into hers shifting back and forth as he took in her features and registered that she really was serious. He found himself swallowing hard as he continued, “I understand the need to reinstate the balance of one’s deeds, but…” Lucifer stopped seeing that Chloe was only getting more impatient with the interruption. He lowered his eyes turning away after giving an affirmative nod of acquiescence, “I am a man of my word. If you truly feel I deserve punishment for my actions, I won’t hinder you from carrying out the task.”

            His acceptance was enough for Chloe to exhale out a clipped, “Good” although the implications of how this encounter would forever change their relationship poured through her mind. This inner turmoil dominated Chloe’s thoughts, however it did not slow her from acting. No sooner had the words left her lips did Chloe resume with bringing the belt down in a succession of well-timed slaps to the lower half of Lucifer’s ass letting go of her built up frustrations one lick at a time.

            Lucifer’s back arched and his legs strained as the sting conjured a unique building pain to course through his flesh that seemed bearable at the time of impact, but as steady slap after slap branded his shaking posterior, the wake of tenderness left behind made each future strapping feel that much more harsh. Lucifer realized belatedly that he was gulping in air with audible gasps as he fought to just endure what Chloe was delivering.

            Lucifer’s mind reeled as several minutes ticked by in this way, and no longer able to simply lay still and take this discipline, he turned back to look at Chloe saying nothing, but his hurt filled eyes implored her for an explanation.

            Chloe found herself pausing as her lip quavered and her eyes welled with tears, “Don’t look at me like that, Lucifer. I know what you intended when you put this on the table, but everything doesn’t always go your way or come out like you plan,” she brought down the belt once more as she continued her voice beginning to warble as she spoke, “I like having you as a partner, and even more as my friend. If you keep acting so recklessly, I’m going to lose you too.”

            The tears still standing in her eyes fell now as said this last part, and Lucifer’s throat tightened to see her in pain. He understood now why he’d upset her to a point of wanting to get his attention in this very real punishment. It hadn’t been about the conversation with Trixie or the numerous flirtations throughout the day but because she was worried for his safety. “Detective Decker… I’m… I’m sorry. I never meant to make you feel afraid for my safety. Sometimes I forget that I’m not immortal when I’m around you.”

            The belt stilled in her hand, and Chloe used her free hand to wipe the streaks of tears from her face, “I’m sorry too…” she looked down at the belt in her hand and let it fall to the floor as her features distorted into a deeper grimace feeling somewhat ashamed and confused that she’d gone so far as to actually punish Lucifer. It had become the last straw that had broken the camel’s back, and Lucifer had given her a window to give him a much needed wake up call. It was more than that though she knew as she crossed the room to slump beside him on the bed.

            Without saying a word, Lucifer sank to his knees to reach down and pull his pants back into place hissing lightly as the fabric moved up and over his scorched and slightly bruised bottom. He saw Chloe staring at him with a look of misery painting her visage, and he laid a hand on her knee, “You have nothing to be sorry for… I get it. I suppose I deserved it even,” his mouth quirked into a lopsided smile, and Chloe found herself smiling back although another tear cascaded down her right cheek.

            Moving a hand up to caress her cheek and wipe at the stray tear that had escaped Lucifer delicately chided, “Now, now, haven’t we got this backwards? I’m the one who was chastised, so shouldn’t I be the one crying?” Chloe lowered her head, and her body shuttered in a silent sob, and Lucifer quickly moved up to sit on the bed next to her pulling her close to him leaving her to heave into his chest as he rocked her laying his head down upon hers and desperately wishing he knew what he could say to make her feel better.

            She stilled after a moment pulling away from the embrace as her eyes moved up to search his a long moment where words had temporarily escaped her. When Chloe finally was able to speak she exhaled deeply, “I shouldn’t have done that; it’s not my place.”

            Lucifer lifted an eyebrow giving her an earnest stare, “If anyone has the right to do that to me, there’s no one I’d rather it be than you. Although if we’re being frank make up sex is always a great finish.”

            Chloe chuckled shaking her head, “I don’t think so… I should probably go.”

            She stood, and Lucifer stood with her gently grabbing her arms and pulling her to him, “Please… stay. We still have yet to share a drink.”

            Chloe blinked in surprise, “You… you still want to have a drink with me after what I did to you?”

            Lucifer leaned down to kiss her gently on top of her forehead as he whispered, “Only if I’ve been forgiven.”

            Her arms wrapped around him and squeezed tightly, “You know I can never stay angry with you.”


End file.
